


Drinking in the Sight

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves watching Ianto while they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking in the Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lionessvalenti for the beta.

Jack heads back to his office when they return to the Hub, and Gwen to her workstation. Ianto, however, makes a beeline for the bathrooms--the worst of the green goo had fallen his way, and Jack doesn't blame him for wanting to clean up. He just wishes that he didn't have to take care of things like calls to Whitehall and UNIT before taking his own shower.

It takes Jack twenty minutes to tie up all his loose ends, and when he emerges from his office, Gwen is rifling through her handbag, looking for her car keys. She tells him that she's sent a believable cover-story to the local and national media outlets, before hurrying off to meet Rhys for a dinner that's already been delayed for two hours. Jack kisses her on the cheek and tells her to have a good evening; he smiles after her as the giant cog closes behind her, and then grins when he thinks about his own plans for the night.

Jack stops to grab a packet of lube from the supply cupboard, before he heads down to the ornate bathrooms that had been installed during the 1950s. He undoes some of the buttons on his shirt as he goes, and hums to himself as he descends the stairs.

When he reaches the bathrooms, Jack sees that Ianto has left the door ajar. He pushes it open, and sees Ianto combing his hair in front of the vanity, clearly done with his shower. A white towel is wrapped around his waist, and a stray droplet of water runs down Ianto's back. He turns his head as Jack enters, and raises an eyebrow.

"You took your time, I see."

Jack leans against the doorframe, taking a moment to admire the view. "I got busy," he says, not particularly wanting to get into a discussion about politicians right now.

"You could have been busy down here."

It takes Jack four steps to cross the room. He stands behind Ianto, and snakes his hands around his waist, just above the towel.

"There's still time to be busy here," he says, pressing his lips against the back of Ianto's neck. He feels Ianto shudder, and Jack smiles against his skin.

"I'm clean now," Ianto objects.

"You can have another shower," Jack tells him, trailing his lips along Ianto's shoulder. "I'll make it worth your while."

In the mirror, Jack sees Ianto smile. "Is that a promise?"

"Oh, yeah."

Jack feels Ianto's body relax against him, and Jack trails his hands across Ianto's stomach, before he brings his lips back to Ianto's neck. He allows his tongue to dart out, to tease the skin just beneath Ianto's hairline, and when he hears Ianto gasp, he begins to lower himself slowly, kissing and licking his way down Ianto's spine. Jack takes his time with it, savouring every groan that he manages to draw from Ianto's throat.

When he's finally on his knees behind Ianto, Jack rests his hands on Ianto's hips for a moment before he tugs at the towel until it falls to the ground. He runs one hand lightly along the crack of Ianto's arse, and then Jack parts Ianto's cheeks and presses his face forward; he licks at the sensitive skin there, still damp from the shower. Jack feels the shock that runs through Ianto's body when his tongue reaches Ianto's hole, and from the corner of his eye he sees Ianto move his arm. Moments later, Jack feels a small tug, and he knows that Ianto is running his hand along his cock in time with Jack's movements.

Jack feels his own cock straining against his trousers at the thought of that, and god, he wants to _see_. He pulls his face back from Ianto, and stands. Ianto pauses for a moment, a sigh of something like regret escaping his lips, but Jack is quick to return his mouth to Ianto's neck, so that Ianto will know that Jack isn't finished with him yet. Jack keeps his eyes open, though, and he looks at the mirror so he can drink in the sight of Ianto teasing his own cock with his long nimble fingers; the way he grips his shaft, the way his thumb works at his foreskin. Jack finds himself pressing his still-clothed groin against Ianto's arse, and he brushes his lips across Ianto's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he says. "Is that okay?"

There's a hitch in Ianto's breath, and then the hand on his cock increases in speed. "Yeah," he says, his voice slightly strangled. "Yes--_please_."

Jack grins. "You need me to prepare you?"

Ianto shakes his head. "I'm--I'm good," he says.

Jack undoes his belt and his fly as quickly as possible. He rips open the packet of lube from his pocket, and covers his cock before pressing it against Ianto's arse.

"You sure you're good?" Jack asks.

Ianto presses back against him in response. "Fuck, Jack," he says, with a low growl in his throat. "Just--just get on with it."

Jack laughs, and grips Ianto by the hips before pressing forward, slowly. Ianto's heat engulfs him, and for a moment, it's all Jack can do to remain standing.

Jack can feel Ianto's skin breaking out in goosebumps as he takes Jack's cock inside him, and Jack settles into a rhythm of short shallow thrusts. All the while, Ianto's hand remains on his own cock, moving in counterpoint to Jack now.

"I love watching you touch yourself," Jack whispers. "I love seeing how hard you get when I'm inside you."

A low gutteral cry is Ianto's only response.

Encouraged, Jack continues. "I love the way you flush red when you're about to come," he says, thrusting into Ianto with every word. "And the way you squeeze the head of your cock--just--like--that--"

"God, Jack." Ianto's voice is barely more than a whimper. "I--"

Whatever Ianto wants to say is lost as Jack presses forward into him as far as he can go, and Ianto comes with a yell, the muscles in his arse tightening around Jack's cock in a way that almost makes Jack forget where he is. He can see Ianto's come spilling out over his fingers, he can see the expression on Ianto's face as their eyes meet in the mirror, and that's what sends Jack over the edge into his own orgasm. He bites down on Ianto's shoulder as he spends himself, and when he's done, he leans against Ianto heavily, using his body for support.

"Wow," says Ianto, shifting to take Jack's weight. "That was--"

Jack smiles lazily. "Worth an extra shower?"

Ianto nods. "Yeah."

"Well then," Jack says. "How about you get me properly undressed?" He stands up straight, fully supporting his own weight again.

"I suppose I can't complain about that," says Ianto, turning so that he can hook his fingers around Jack's braces and slip them off his shoulders.

When Ianto raises his hands to the remaining buttons on Jack's shirt, Jack catches them in both of his own, and without thinking about it, he leans forward and kisses him. Ianto's mouth opens easily beneath Jack's, and Jack gives himself over to it. With a distant part of his mind, Jack hopes that Gwen and Rhys are going to enjoy themselves as much he and Ianto will tonight, but when Ianto's hands return to his buttons and then slip beneath his T-shirt, all thoughts of anything but here and now desert him.


End file.
